The revenge of Lord Chumley
by BlueStar19
Summary: Lord Chumley wants revenge on Optimus Prime.


A/N: I was thinking about this for a while now. I thought "Hey, Lord Chumley needs to be back." So I made this story. I'm still working on it, but here is the first chapter. Plus I'm thinking of doing a sequel with Nightbird with the Decepticons again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my character(s).

"Ah, it's good to be back," Lord Chumley stated, fresh from prison.

"Yes it is sir," said Dinsmoore. "You have been missed. Would you like some tea?"

"I would like to have some tea. Now, what have we learned of the Autobots so far?" asked Lord Chumley, taking the tea.

Dinsmoore went to the monitor and played some clips. Lord Chumley told him to stop when he saw Optimus approach a femme with pink and white colors. He played the video and listened carefully.

"Starduster, it's good to see you again," said Optimus.

"I missed you dad," Starduster stated and hugged him.

"I missed you too Sweetspark," said Optimus and Lord Chumley turned the video off.

"That's it Dinsmoore. We will catch her to lure Prime to us," said Lord Chumley.

"An excellent idea sir," said Dinsmoore.

***Autobot base***

"Hey dad, what happened to you?" asked Starduster, noticing the freshly new wounds that were still healing.

"A human named Lord Chumley wanted my head for a trophy," said Optimus. "He captured some Autobots to lure me. But in the end, he went to jail. Do not fear, he's been locked up for two months now."

"But you're hurt," Starduster continued.

"He's healing," said Ratchet.

***Nightbird's prison***

Lord Chumley snuck into Doctor Fujiyama the Famous Scientist's lab. He looked around to get some things to finally get revenge. He spotted a casket and looked inside. A ninja robot with mainly grey color and has black and a bit of purple and yellow laid there.

After getting the supplies and the robot, Lord Chumley headed back to his castle to set up the traps. Nightbird's prison was open and she got out.

"Her name is Nightbird sir," said Dinsmoore.

"She is magnificent," said Lord Chumley and noticed her up. "Ah, Nightbird, I need you to get something for me. The daughter of Optimus Prime. Her name is Starduster."

Lord Chumley showed Nightbird a picture of Starduster. Nightbird nodded and left to the Autobot base. She wanted to repay the human for freeing her. Nightbird snuck into the base and stole the item from her first mission. The power went out and she slashed and cut Teletraan 1. The computer sparked and Spike and Hound came in. They ran over and looked at the damage.

"Do you think that whoever stole Nightbird did this?" asked Spike.

"I don't know Spike, but we better tell Optimus Prime about this," said Hound and they made their was to the medibay.

"Ratchet calm down. I'm sure that it was just a power surge. The lights will come back on," said Starduster as she shown light at her father's prone frame.

"Yes but Prime may wake any moment and the surgery isn't done yet. I have to connect this part and it does inflict lots of pain. He'll wake up in 3 minutes, but this takes 5 minutes," said Ratchet as he worked quickly on the shoulder area.

Ratchet finished just before Optimus woke up. Starduster grinned and looked at the medic.

"I knew that you could do it before he woke up," Starduster said.

"Oh shush it," Ratchet snapped.

Optimus woke up just as Hound and Spike came in.

"Prime, something or someone damaged Teletraan," said Hound.

"That explains why the lights are out and everything is not working," said Ratchet. "I'll go fix Teletraan. Optimus take it easy with that shoulder."

"Come on dad, let's head back to our quarters. You need to rest," said Starduster.

Optimus nodded and the two of them left. Starduster opened the door and walked Optimus to his berth. Optimus eased down slowly onto his berth. He still hurt badly after the surgery.

"Do you need Energon dad?" asked Starduster.

"I would like some Sweetspark," said Optimus.

Starduster left to get some Energon. She walked down to the rec. room to get a cube of Energon and put some meds in it to help with the pain. As she was leaving, someone attacked her. Starduster sent out a distress signal out to her father.

Optimus got the distress signal and got out of the berth. He stumbled out of his quarters and down the hall. Just as Optimus turned the corner, he saw his daughter disappear out of sight. Using the wall to study himself, the Prime walked forward a bit.

"No," Optimus whispered before collapsing from low Energon. Everything went dark afterwards.


End file.
